If Loving You Is Wrong
by Moonlightchic18
Summary: AU. If loving your teacher is wrong, than Angelina doesn’t want to be right. Professor Fred Weasley has trapped Angelina within a web of seduction, and she doesn’t want to be free.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** If Loving You Is Wrong

**Summary: **If loving your teacher is wrong, than Angelina doesn't want to be right. Professor Fred Weasley has trapped Angelina within a web of seduction, and she doesn't want to be free

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Harry Potter…however, J.K. Rowling needs to hurry the hell up and put out book 7 ASAP!!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Angelina Johnson, seventh year Gryffindor student, wearily dragged herself into the Great Hall for breakfast. Spotting her best friends Alicia and Katie, she plopped down on the bench opposite them with such a heavy thud that caused Alicia to look up from her food and glare at her.

"Angelina, honestly." Alicia huffed as she cleaned up the mess of porridge that Angelina caused her to spill.

"Oh, lay off her, will ya?" Katie sighed as she stared disinterestedly at the slice of toast on her plate. "It's the first day of our last year at Hogwarts. Angelina has a right to be a little disheartened."

Angelina poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "It's not that. It's just…." She shrugged. "I dunno. Don't you guys just wonder what we're going to be doing with our lives when we graduate? We can't stay at Hogwarts forever."

Alicia and Katie exchanged glances and groaned in unison. "Not this again!" Katie cried aloud. "Can't we at least go _one_ year without you bringing up the whole 'what are we going to do with our lives' speech?"

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, it's really getting old Ange. You've been saying the same thing since first year."

Angelina glared at her two best friends. "Well excuse me for looking out for our best interests."

"You know what you need, Ange?" Katie tapped a slender finger on her chin thoughtfully. "You need a man!"

"No, she doesn't." Alicia disagreed, causing Katie to pout slightly. "But speaking of men, who's that red head at the staff table?"

The three girls looked up to see an unfamiliar man with bright red hair that was long and shaggy in almost a sexy way. Angelina's eyes narrowed as she sized the man up. He couldn't have been much older than the seventh years attending Hogwarts.

As if Dumbledore could read her mind, he stood up and cleared his throat in an attempt to gather everyone's attention. It did not take long for the silence to cross the Great Hall---most of the students were curious about the new teacher as well.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning. I see you are all wondering who our new guest is." He gestered to the unfamiliar man, who smiled and gave a slight wave. "I would like to introduce you to Professor Weasley, the new History of Magic instructor. It seems as if Professor Binns has finally realized that it was time to move on to a new life…er, death." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as a loud cheer echoed in the Hall. Everyone dreaded History of Magic because not only was Professor Binns a ghost, but he was a horrible teacher that droned monotonously on about goblin wars and other disinteresting facts.

Dumbledore raised a hand and the Great Hall was once again silent. "I hope you will make Professor Weasley welcome. And now for a few words: never teach a pig to sing. It wastes your time and annoys the pig. Have a nice day!"

"Did he say _Weasley_?" Alicia shrieked loudly.

"Why, do you know him?" Angelina asked, which turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Katie and Alicia looked at Angelina with something akin to horror etched upon their faces.

"Not only is Professor Weasley related to Ron Weasley," Katie pointed at the younger red-head sitting with his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "He is also none other than _twin_ to George Weasley, THE sex god of the wizarding world."

Angelina's brows furrowed in thought as she tried to get a closer look at the man. "Now that you mention it, he does look familiar."

Alicia huffed and stood up. "C'mon Ange. It's time for class." The three girls picked up the schedules that magically appeared in front of them and all at once Katie and Alicia shrieked again.

"We have _him_ first period! Double block with Ravenclaw!" Alicia fanned herself with her schedule.

Angelina rolled her eyes and made her way out of the Great Hall. "Looks like this is going to be an interesting year." She mumbled as she headed to the History wing of Hogwarts.

Little did Angelina know how true that simple statement would be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It seemed as if every girl in Hogwarts, excluding Angelina, knew about the Weasley twins. The halls were littered with them fixing their make-up in tiny mirrors they had charmed to float in front of their faces. Clouds of perfume, especially from the Hufflepuffs, polluted the hallways with a sickeningly sweet smell. Even Katie and Alicia had gotten in on the action and used a simple spell to apply a bit more make-up onto their faces. However, Angelina had to hand it to them---they looked stunning. Katie's blond hair looked silkier than usual, her pouty lips covered in a light pink gloss. Alicia's look was more seductive with her hair in a high ponytail with slight wisps of hair framing her face. A dark line of eyeliner added a dangerously sexy look to the mix. Needless to say, Angelina felt like an ugly fool.

Angelina entered the classroom for History of Magic and immediately headed to their usual seats in the back of the classroom. Taking her seat, Angelina turned to Alicia who was taking a seat beside her. "So, what's so special about the Weasley twins?"

Alicia smirked. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes ring a bell?" Angelina's eyes widened in shock. "That's _them_?"

Alicia nodded her head smugly. All this time Angelina's favorite store in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley had been owned by her new teacher. "Yup. George is the one that runs all the establishments in England and France. He's the face of the company."

"What a hottie!" Katie chimed in, leaning across Alicia to speak to Angelina. "They were both voted Witch Weekly's Bachelors of the Year for the fourth time in a row."

Well, that explained it. Angelina refused to read that particular magazine at all costs. She was not interested in the gossip the Wizarding world had to offer. "Do they----" she was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut. Looking up, she saw their new teacher grinning sheepishly at the class.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think it would be that loud." Professor Weasley grinned at the class. "Well, seventh year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors." He looked them all over with a mischievous look in his eye. "I expect a lot out of you all. We have a lot to cover this year, and I can tell that at least half of you slept through this class in previous years past." Some grumbling came from the back of the classroom. Professor Weasley held up his hands in surrender. "Hey! It's not like I blame you. I slept through the same class when I was a student."

"You came here, Professor?" Kristina Rivera, one of the prettiest girls in Ravenclaw, asked curiously.

Professor Weasley sat down on the edge of his desk and grinned. "Yep, sure did. I'm not much older than you all."

"How old _are_ you, Professor?" Sean Prescott asked. Being one of the popular boys in Hogwarts, he took it as a personal offense that in a matter of seconds all female attention was shifted from him to this intruder.

"I just turned twenty-six." Fred answered. "Any other questions? I think that first days of school should be used to get to know your classmates and Professor at a more personal level before the learning takes place." He winked, which caused many girls to sigh lovingly. "So, what do you want to know?"

A deathly silence filled the classroom, and then….

" What do you do for fun?"

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"Tell us about your brother!"

"Can we get free stuff from your joke shop?"

"Are you single?"

Angelina glanced at Katie, who shrugged her shoulders. "What? I just wanna clarify a few things!"

Professor Weasley blinked in shock for a few moments and then laughed. Running a hand through his hair he settled back to answer their questions.

"What do I do for fun?" Professor Weasley looked thoughtful for a few seconds before a smile crossed his face. "Well, I guess I can answer two questions in one. I play Quidditch with my brothers and sister. Beater, to be exact. I also like playing jokes on people, so don't be surprised if I play a few on you in the future."

"As for my brother, since I have five, I'll assume you're talking about George. He's in France right now expanding WWW in another Wizarding community. He'll be popping in and out of Hogwarts throughout the year, so don't be alarmed if you see two of me walking around the corridors."

The class chuckled and then anxiously waited for Professor Weasley to finish answering the remaining questions. "Free stuff from the shop? Gee, I don' t know…." He trailed off as he looked at the class slyly. "I'll do better and see what I can do about getting a field trip planned to visit the factory where the products are manufactured. How's that sound?"

Apparently it sounded good, since loud cheers came from the students as they thought about visiting one of the most popular Wizarding companies in the world.

"And now for the million galleon question. No, I am not single. I've been dating Juniper Smith for almost two years now."

"The seeker for the Blue Devils?!" A Gryffindor male yelled out.

Professor Weasley smiled. "The one and only."

"She's hot!" Sean exclaimed excitedly. "How'd you get _her?"_

The Professor grinned. "That's just how I roll."

Angelina rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment and Professor Weasley caught her in the act. "Is something wrong, Ms…."

"Johnson. Angelina Johnson, Professor."

Professor Weasley stood up and strode over to where she sat, much to the delight of Alicia and Katie. Standing above her, Professor Weasley raised his eyebrows and a playful look came across his face. "Are you sure, Ms. Johnson?"

Unable to help herself, a slight flush came cross her features. "I'm positive, Professor."

Satisfied with her answer, Professor Weasley headed back up to the classroom, but not before looking back over his shoulder at Angelina.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Angelina slid lower in her chair. However, she grudgingly found herself agreeing with her best friends: Professor Weasley was indeed a gorgeous sight to behold. Besides, he couldn't be all that bad. After all, he seemed to enjoy Quidditch as much as she did.

Anyone who liked Quidditch was alright in Angelina's book.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well, what'd you guys think? I haven't written in a while, so I'm trying to get back in the habit. Also, if you have any suggestions on where I should go with the story or what I should add, please let me know! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** If Loving You Is Wrong

**Summary: **If loving your teacher is wrong, than Angelina doesn't want to be right. Professor Fred Weasley has trapped Angelina within a web of seduction, and she doesn't want to be free

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Harry Potter…however, J.K. Rowling needs to hurry the hell up and put out book 7 ASAP!!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thanks a bunch to reviewers! Much love, babe!**

**Angelface04: **Thanks for reviewing! I've been really busy with graded events this past week, but I'm trying to update ASAP

**bRaTsKi: **You know, at first I was just writing this to kill time. But I'm really gonna try and make this story work. I'm still a little unsure about it as well.

**Rupert's honey: **When I wrote this I didn't want it to be the typical Fred/Angelina story. I figured AU was a big step in being original.

**Zombie-Chicken: **I'm not sure if I'm going to have much of the Trio in the story. I think I might throw Ron in once in a while, but I'm still undecided. And yeh, I hate it when I read a story where the relationship happens too fast…three chapters later and they're already shagging.

**Poetrymaiden: **Yup, I like older men! And I happen to like one of my college professors, which my friends tease me for all the time..sigh At least one of us can have what she wants…lmao

**Libra4eva: **Well, Draco could be Angelina's sugar daddy…lol. Thanx for reading and reviewing.

**Mytondeftiger: **I didn't think there was much humor in it, but thanks. I have a completely different sense of humor than most people, so normally what I think is funny is prolly not. I'm trying, though, so bare with me!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I absolutely refuse to do it!" Katie declared, throwing her History of Magic textbook to the ground with a dramatic flourish.

Alicia groaned. "You know, for once you actually have a point." She closed her book and lay down on the couch beside Angelina, who just scooted over to make more room.

"You guys say that now, "Angelina began while flipping through a couple pages in the book, "but I guarantee you'll regret it later."

"Who gives a flying fuck!" Katie exclaimed, causing a couple first years sitting by the fireplace to glance up at her in slight interest. She turned around and glared at them until they quickly went to whatever they had been doing. "I hate this damn class! I don't care about history! It's just a bunch of old wizards fighting in stupid battles with ogres and vampire bunnies!"

Alicia snorted. "Vampire bunnies, Katie? I think I would've remembered that lesson if it actually _existed_."

Angelina yawned and closed her book. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm done memorizing the paragraph for the oral recitation tomorrow."

Katie stuck out her tongue and flipped Angelina off. "Professor Weasley is hot, but giving us an oral recitation on the second day of class is dick of him."

Alicia giggled. "He may be a dick, but I bet he's got a nice one."

Katie rolled over onto her back and pretended to swoon. "I know I'd like to suck---"She was abruptly cut off as Angelina clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

Katie just smiled impishly and sat up, flicking her long blonde hair out of her face. "I know what Angelina wants to suck!" Giggling, she jumped off the couch and ran out of the common room before Angelina could catch her.

Angelina threw down her book and chased after the blonde, who was loudly shrieking "Professor Weasley!" as she ran throughout the halls of Hogwarts.

Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Dorks."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Professor Weasley leaned against the side of his desk with a frown marring his handsome features. Even when upset, he still managed to look effortlessly appealing. "So you mean to tell me, "he began slowly as he scanned the wary faces of his class, "that _none _of you are prepared for the recitation."

The students at least had the decency to look ashamed as they attempted to look everywhere but at Professor Weasley. "Well." Professor Weasley "Does anyone want to explain _why_ you didn't do your assignment? We're all grown adults in this room, or at least I assumed we were. But now I see that I will have to micromanage everything you all do in my classroom."

Angelina was growing frustrated. She'd done all that work memorizing her recitation, but of course she couldn't single herself out by claiming that she had indeed done the assignment. She would be shunned by most of the class, save for Alicia and Katie, who would stick by her no matter what. However, being shunned was not something she was ready to deal with.

"Professor!" Alicia waved her hand frantically in the air. "You don't have to micromanage us because Angelina did her homework."

"Alicia!" Angelina hissed as she shrank lower in her seat. Professor Weasley raised one eyebrow and walked over to where Angelina was sitting. Angelina, seeing her teacher coming closer, looked for the nearest exist (a window) and wondered if falling three floors would really hurt that much.

"Miss Johnson, is this true?" Professor Weasley stood towered over her desk so she had to crane her head to look up at him.

"Ummm….yes, Professor." Angelina whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Well, Miss Johnson, if you would please come to the front of the classroom and do your recitation." His request left no room for argument. Angelina begrudgingly headed to the front of the room and began to complete her task.

" 'Twas about this time I conceived…'" Angelina recited the paragraph, and halfway through she glanced at the back of the classroom to see Professor Weasley looking intently at her, a small smile on his lips.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"With the exception of Miss Johnson, I expect a ten inch report on Dragon Wars due the next time we meet. Class dismissed." Professor Weasley said as soon as Angelina finished. For once the students were quiet as they exited the classroom to think about their punishment.

As soon as Angelina reached her seat she grabbed her notebook and placed a sound smack on Alicia's head. "Owww! What was that for?" Alicia shrieked as she brought a hand to her injured head.

Angelina's eyes narrowed. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

Katie separated the two girls. "Ange, what happened was a poor decision on Alicia's part. But you saved us from a serious glare session from Professor Weasley. However, he _does _look hot when he's angry." Katie placed a finger on her chin as she thought back to the earlier portion of the class.

"Katie!" Angelina exclaimed.

"What? Oh, sorry." Katie glanced to the front of the classroom, where Professor Weasley was erasing the board. 'Look at it this way. You don't have to write the report since you did your work."

Angelina gathered her books up in her arms and sighed. "Whatever, Kate." The three girls headed out the classroom when Professor Weasley stopped Angelina by placing a hand on her upper arm. "Miss Johnson, I'd like to speak with you a moment."

Angelina gulped and exchanged glances with her two friends. "S-sure Professor."

Katie and Alicia sent Angelina an apologetic look as they continued on to Gryffindor Tower.

"Miss Johnson," Professor Weasley began with a gentle smile. "You're not in trouble."

All the tension built up in Angelina was released with those words. She smiled back, which caused him to smile bigger.

"I just want to know why you didn't speak up when I asked for people to recite their recitation."

Angelina shrugged and looked down at her books before meeting his eyes. She was shocked to realize that what her friends claimed was true---he _did_ have beautiful eyes. "Professor, I didn't want to be singled out and teased for being the only one to complete the assignment."

Professor Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, in a weird way I understand. Just, next time make sure you actually speak up when you've done the assignment or I'll be forced to take drastic measures." He winked at Angelina, who felt her face heat up.

"Okay, Professor. Have a nice day." Angelina turned to head out the room.

"Angelina!" She turned around to see Professor Weasley with a smirk on his face. "Have a nice day!" He waved goofily at her. Angelina laughed and waved back. It was only when she was halfway to Gryffindor Tower that a thought hit her.

"He said my name. He called me Angelina." Puzzled, but slightly elated, Angelina rushed to meet her friends.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wow…this chapter is NOT what I thought it would be. I need HELP. If anyone has any idea of where they want the story to go, or funny stories or ideas for Fred and Angelina, please let me know!!! Much love babes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** If Loving You Is Wrong

**Summary: **If loving your teacher is wrong, than Angelina doesn't want to be right. Professor Fred Weasley has trapped Angelina within a web of seduction, and she doesn't want to be free

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Harry Potter….however, the Deathly Hallows comes out this year!!!!! YAY!!!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thanks a bunch to reviewers! Much love, babe!**

**Peterismyhero: **Thanks so much for the ideas! I really think that I might use a few, and if I do I'll most definitely give you credit.

**Rupert's honey: **LoL…start the seduction up, eh? I'll see what I can do

**Farie Insignias:** Embarrassing humiliation. I didn't really think of that, but it's really true. Whenever you like a guy and you do something embarrassing or stupid it always manages to take place right in front of them. That's how my life is….

**bRaTsKi: **Thanks for the support and advice. I'm already taking it into account.

**Tate Dean: **Lol…thanks

**Akkeijj:** Thanx

**Poetrymaiden: **I think I'll use your idea in this chapter or the next…if there is a cliffhanger, it's definitely all thanx to you! lmao

**Mytondeftiger: **Wow..alot of people want more interaction with Prof Weasley and Angie…I'm thinking that'll come sooner than you think. Thanx!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh my gosh, Ange! What if he likes you?" Alicia said in shock.

Angelina had just finished telling her friends what happened after she talked with Professor Weasley. The three of them were now sitting on her bed with a bunch of Honeydukes sweets scattered.

"No, he doesn't." Angelina rolled over onto her stomach. "He just wanted to talk to me about why I didn't speak up in class."

"Ange!" Katie said, slapping her hand on the bed in annoyance. "He called you by your _first name_. And you said he winked at you. That means he wants to jump your bones, or at least thinks you're hot."

Angelina frowned and shook her head. "He does not think I'm hot. I'm just his student."

"Thus the basis of its appeal. Teacher and student. It's kinky times ten!" Alicia jumped off her bed and conjured a mirror up in front of Angelina. "You are hot!"

Angelina looked at her reflection and couldn't see what was so special about her looks. Her eyes were too large and her lips were too plump for her liking. Although, she did like how her dark skin was smooth and of nice complexion.

Katie groaned at seeing Angelina's reaction. "I'm beginning to think you're seriously delusional."

Angelina opened her mouth to protest, but Alicia cut her off. "Ange, even Cedric Diggory thinks you're cute. I mean, he totally checked you out today at lunch."

"All he did was ask me if he could borrow our sugar!" Angelina exclaimed. Katie tutted and wiggled her finger in her face. "Angelina, my dear child. His table was FULL of sugar! It was an excuse to talk to you."

Angelina still looked skeptical. "If you say so…"

Alicia and Katie just exchanged exasperated looks. Convincing Angelina she was beautiful and well worth a guy's attention was going to be harder than they planned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fred Weasley was settling into his quarters for the rest of the evening after a long and tiring day. He never realized that teaching classes could be so hard. He definitely never gave his professors credit when he was a student, but now he could understand why McGonagall rarely smiled. Students equal death!

Fred sat down on his couch, which was specifically located in front of the fireplace for evenings such as this. Fred groaned and laid his head on the headrest, closing his eyes. This job was going to kill him, and he hadn't even been at Hogwarts for a week.

A noise coming from the fireplace caused Fred to open his eyes and turn his attention to the flickering fire. A moment later George Weasley popped out from the flames and entered Fred's living quarters with the famous grin plastered on his face that had girls swooning at the mere sight of him.

George spotted is twin sitting wearily on the couch and chuckled. "So, they've gotten to you already?"

Fred snorted and sat up. "Something like that. Remind me again why I took this job?"

George feigned a look of thoughtfulness and plopped down on the chair across from Fred. "I do recall you saying something akin to how much you love Hogwarts and teaching…hmmm, what was it?" George frowned for a moment before an evil smile slid across his lips. "Oh yeah! You didn't think teaching a bunch of teenagers could be _that_ bad."

Fred groaned again and closed his eyes. "You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?"

George shook his head and laughed. "Never, my dear brother." He glanced at his watch and stood up. "As much as I'd love to stay and hear all about your exploits as a Professor, I have two lovely Witch Weekly models to meet up with for dinner."

Fred narrowed his eyes and glared at George. "Thanks for rubbing it in."

George held up his hands in mock protest. "Hey, you took the job, not me." He strode to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames. Stepping into the hearth, he turned to Fred with a smirk that had most of the Wizarding women falling at his feet. "Bro, don't forget to work on that list of new products for Wizarding Wheezes. We'll get together later and go over our two lists and compare products."

Fred's eyes narrowed even further as he raised his right hand and flicked George off. George laughed once again and threw a mock salute to his brother before disappearing.

Feeling alone now that his brother was gone, Fred briefly wondered what he should do with his free time before a sudden thought hit him.

"Ugh….I have papers to grade."

Glancing over at the coffee table full of essays, he brought a hand to his temple and rubbed it. He needed a drink. Scratch that….he needed to get _drunk_ before touching those papers. Hopefully being inebriated would ease the painful headache that was soon to come.

Fred Weasley could only think of word to describe how he was feeling. "Fuck."

Yes, Professor Weasley. Fuck it all to hell.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The trio once again found themselves in the most exciting class of the day, History of Magic. Surprisingly, despite the fact that Professor Weasley proved to be a cool teacher who treated his students with respect, he also required a lot out of them. He might be a friendly teacher because he was so close to their age, but he did not tolerate disrespect or slacking off. Most of the Hogwarts professors found this to be quite amusing given the fact that during his school days he was quite the hellion himself. However, Professor Weasley had proven time and again that he would not put up with the same stuff he and his brother had done during Hogwarts.

It wasn't until halfway through the lesson on the effect Elves had on solar eclipses that Angelina saw a note from Katie appear in front of her. She smiled to herself as she read the note---the girls had spent many lessons passing notes about various topics in order to make sitting through class with Professor Binns more bearable.

Looking up at Professor Weasley, who was writing on the board in the front of class, Angelina quickly scribbled something down before passing it. This went on for quite awhile and the girls were having so much fun that they didn't realize they were closely being watched.

Fred Weasley wasn't stupid. After all, he and George had pulled almost every trick in the book and then some, so he knew when he was being swindled. As he taught the lesson, he causally turned his attention to the three girls in the back who were trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.

Smirking, Fred made his way to the back of the classroom. He knew that this lesson wasn't the most fascinating one he had taught so far, but he had a policy on notes. If he found them, they were then his to keep. That is, after he had a little fun….

Fred none too gently snatched the note out of Katie's hand as she moved to take it from Angelina. She gulped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

He smirked and shook a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "The three of you know my policy on writing notes in class. If I see it, I read it aloud."

Of course, the three of them remembered all too well what happened if you got caught writing a note. Last time the entire class found out that Jennifer Langely had a nasty yeast infection and was afraid one of her boobs was bigger than other. Needless to say, word got around the school by the time dinner came. Rumor has it that Jennifer is attending a muggle University, ceasing all contact with the Wizarding world.

Angelina groaned and buried her face in her hands, wishing for the earth to swallow her up. Fred noticed her actions but did not comment on it. Raising one eyebrow he turned to the rest of the class. "What do you think? Should I read it or not?"

"Read it!" The class shouted in joyous unison, taking pleasure in another's humiliation. Angelina was sure that if Jennifer had been there, she would've gladly read the note aloud herself.

He began to read:

_**Alicia**: Merlin, I'm so bored. How much longer do we have in this class?_

_**Angelina**: Why are you complaining? I thought you liked any opportunity that would allow you to ogle Prof Weasley_

_**Katie**: Guys, shut up! Look, he's leaning up against the desk again…damn, he's hot!_

_**Angelina**: I don't even know why I'm going along with this, but whatever…_

_**Alicia**: What?_

_**Angelina**: Don't look now, but Prof Weasley's fly is open….and he's not wearing any underwear_.

Needless to say, after Fred spoke this sentence the rest of the females in the class immediately craned their necks forward for a peak at their teacher's goodies.

His face flashing a deep tomato red that clashed in a horribly sexy way with his hair, Fred moved with lightning speed to zip up his fly. After clearing his throat he quickly dismissed class.

The entire class quickly gathered their books and practically ran out of the classroom, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina included. It wasn't until they reached Gryffindor Tower that Angelina felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Muttering a quick excuse to her friends, she headed back to Professor Weasley's classroom. Quietly opening the door, she found her Professor sitting at his desk shuffling through some papers.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Fred turned to see Angelina standing hesitantly in the doorway. Raising one eyebrow, he cleared his throat. "Angelina, are you going to come in or just stand there?"

Looking flustered, Angelina walked over to his desk. Once she reached her destination she looked at the items on his desk in an attempt to avoid eye contact with him Fred saw her discomfort and conjured a chair beside his desk and motioned for her to take a seat. "Angelina, can I help you with anything?"

Feeling embarrassed, Angelina searched for the right words to say. "Professor," she began hesitantly, "I'm sorry about the note. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the class."

Fred smiled, but Angelina didn't see it. She was too busy staring at her hands as if she had never seen them before. He took the time to study her, taking in the elegant curve of her neck, the smooth mocha color of her skin, and the fullness of her lips. "Angelina," he said, causing her to look into his eyes.

Fred felt startled at the dark beauty her wide eyes presented him. Angelina nervously licked her lips and Fred found himself watching the innocent movement in fascination. A moment later he shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at his student. "Angelina, I would've done the same thing at your age. In fact," he grinned, "I have!"

Angelina offered a shaky smile. "Really?"

Fred returned her smile with one of his own and leaned a little forward. "Yup. I was just a little shocked that the same thing I did to _Snape_ happened to _me_ ."

Angelina giggled, all feeling of nervousness gone. "You did the same thing to Professor Snape when you were here? I don't believe it!"

Fred showed Angelina a naughty grin. "You have no idea the kind of stuff my brother and I got into while we were here."

Angelina laughed again, feeling completely at ease. For a brief second she wished she could stay here and continue talking with him. She liked hearing his laugh and seeing the way his eyes lit up when he was happy. Was that wrong? She hoped not.

A silence crossed the room and Fred once again found himself checking out Angelina. Wait…checking out? No! He couldn't check out a seventeen year old girl that he was teaching! But really, could anyone blame him?

Angelina, who was still confused by her own thoughts, quickly stood up from her chair. Offering a smile, she bid Professor Weasley farewell and headed for the door.

"You know, Angelina, you are doing very well in my class so far." Fred Weasley called, stopping Angelina before she opened the door to the hallway. Turning around, she offered Fred a shy smile.

"You have to say that, Professor." Angelina shifted her books in hand. "You're my teacher." And with that she took her leave.

Fred found himself watching the door close behind her. "I wish I weren't." he whispered before turning his thoughts to other pressing matters. After all, lusting after your student didn't bode well for anyone at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hope you all liked it! I've been writing bits and pieces throughout the week and instead of studying for my Chemistry102 exam tomorrow, here I am!

The whole bit about Fred getting drunk and grading papers is something my History103 teacher did because he said our papers were so awful he would've failed half the class otherwise.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the Fred and Angelina one-on-one action and look for an update this time next week. Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** If Loving You Is Wrong

**Summary: **If loving your teacher is wrong, than Angelina doesn't want to be right. Professor Fred Weasley has trapped Angelina within a web of seduction, and she doesn't want to be free

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I finally got the chance to meet the Pope on a trip to Rome. Standing before him, he laid a hand on my shoulder and told me that God answered all prayers if only we would pray to him. I asked the Pope if God would give me Harry Potter if I prayed hard enough. The Pope simply smiled and asked me if I knew what copyright infringement was. So, I still do not own Harry Potter….yet!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thanks a bunch to reviewers! Much love, babe!**

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT!**

**Thanks to Peterismyhero and Farie Insignias for their ideas from Chapter 2! I definitely used them, so thanks a bunch!**

**bRaTsKi: **Lol…when my teacher told us that I was shocked…but I got a B, so it wasn't all that bad! Thanx for reviewing!

**Angelface04:**Suuuure…you meant to review the last chapter raises eyebrows…j/k. Things are getting serious with every passing chapter…you'll see soon what I have in mind for the couple.

**Peterismyhero: **Isn't procrastinating grand? LoL…I LOVED the note. My Mom is a teacher, so I ran it by her and she said that's the reason why she never reads notes aloud in class.

**Akkeijj:** The note rocks my socks! Thanks, I hope I did well on the exam too! If not…well, I'll prolly update sooner in order to take my mind off it.

**Poetrymaiden: **lol…loved the ideas! Thanx!

**Rupert's honey: **lmao..thanx

**Mytondeftiger: **More interaction soon to come just for you.

**Farie Insignias:** Thanx a bunchles!

**Rosepadfoot:** Yeh, well, I like older guys and I figured that Fred could be older than Angelina and that'd be kinda kinky.

**GacktLover14: **The best you've read so far? Thankx, but I can assure you Gene Kelly has waaaayyy better fics than this…lmao. I never thought about making Fred jealous, but thanks for bringing it up. It seems like a pretty good idea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A month had passed since the start of the Hogwarts term and it was now October. The trees in the Forbidden Forrest and those scattered around the Hogwarts grounds were now decorated with the deep colors signaling the beginning of Autumn. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina spent much time under one particular tree that was located close to the lake. They talked, laughed, and bonded like all girls do, but there came some times when no words are needed----only a comfortable silence. It was times like those that they secretly liked the best.

Fred Weasley had one month of being a Hogwarts professor under his belt and classes were going surprisingly well. He had found a nice balance between teaching History and working with George on products for WWW. Fred also spent most of his weekends with George, their friend Lee Jordon, or his girlfriend Juniper. Although spending time with his loved ones served to give Fred something to look forward to, he always found his eye wandering to a certain seventh year.

He found himself calling on her often in class and grading her assignments with a bit more leniency than he had for others. Sometimes during an exam they would catch one another's eye and Fred delighted in winking at her, never failing to see her eyes widen in shock as she hurriedly turned back to her paper.

He began to study her actions, the way she bit her lower lip when she was deep in thought. The look on her face when she and her friends were having a special moment with one another. He also appreciated the fact that she always hung back after class to talk to him----mostly it was about the lesson, but Fred would steer the conversation to something more suitable to both their tastes, which allowed him to learn more about her.

Little did Fred know that Angelina was doing a bit of studying herself. Alicia and Katie were always nudging her in the ribs whenever Professor Weasley strode by in the hallway. They had taken it upon themselves to make Angelina accept the fact that it was alright to have a crush on her professor, something Angelina was still reluctant to believe.

Lying in bed one night, unable to sleep, Angelina found her thoughts turning to a certain older redhead. After trying to get him out of her mind and failing miserably, Angelina accepted her fate. She had a crush on Professor Weasley.

Although she refrained from being one of the many females who giggled at the mere thought of the attractive professor and practically stalked him through the corridors, Angelina found herself daydreaming about him constantly. Her attention waned during class as she surprisingly found herself wanting to run her fingers through his hair. Whenever she met his gaze she felt his clear blue eyes practically gazing through her soul and she wanted more. She wanted her teacher.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fred glanced at the unopened letters lying on his kitchen table. All were from his girlfriend, Juniper, and he knew that none of them held good news. He missed their two year anniversary….on purpose. He hadn't spoken to her in the past few weeks. Before Fred had even come to Hogwarts their relationship was on an edge. The media's obsession for both her lifestyle as seeker for the Blue Devils and his as part owner of WWW was just too much to bear at times. Although Fred never failed to have a fun time with Juniper, he saw her as a close friend now that he was away from her. Sure, she was stunningly beautiful and a master in the sack, but he couldn't talk to her the way he could with….

"Angelina." He whispered softly as his thoughts turned to the darkly beautiful girl…no, _woman_.

The window to the living room blew open as Juniper's owl, Frinky, flew in with a red envelope in his mouth. A Howler. Shit.

As Fred's mind frantically whirled trying to figure out what to do with the Howler, the letter opened and a beautiful yet extremely angry voice entered his quarters.

"FRED WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU! AND ON OUR TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I HAVE HALF A MIND---I DON'T EVEN---HOW COULD YOU?! I AM COMING UP THERE THIS WEEKEND AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE **THE TALK**. THREE BROOMSTICKS. 11:30. BE THERE!"

The message ended and went up into flames, thus scarring the kitchen table. Fred muttered a spell and the mark vanished, but the sight of Frisky served to remind Fred that what he had just witnessed had not been a dream. Looking at the calendar, he sighed. This coming weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Leave it to luck to have him be the chaperone for the visit.

"Fuck. This isn't going to go well at all."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Angelina hugged her arms around herself as she, Alicia, and Katie waited outside for the next available carriage. There had been a frost at Hogwarts a few weeks earlier than expected and the air had not gotten any warmer in the days following it. Nevertheless, this was just a minor setback for the weekend. In fact, more students than usual had decided to go to Hogsmeade, but that might be because Professor Weasley was to be one of the chaperones for the visit. The boys looked up to him, trying to copy his natural charm and sex appeal. And the girls….well, do we even need to go into the reason for why _they_ were coming? Eye candy!

The next carriage that came had a bunch of lowly third years standing in front of it. Alicia grabbed Angelina and Katie by the arm and practically dragged them to the carriage, all that muscle from Quidditch finally coming in handy. Just before a third year could set foot inside, Alicia threw the poor boy to the ground with so much force that he just lay there dazed while his friends tried to help him up.

Angelina stood in the opening of the carriage with her mouth open in shock. Alicia, sighing impatiently, grabbed her by the lapel of her coat and dragged her inside the carriage, where the three of them set off for Hogsmeade.

Once there, the girls immediately headed to their usual shops to pick up things that they didn't necessarily need, but of course, couldn't live without. After having stocked up on sugar quills (for when Divination became unbearable), fizzing whizzbees, new parchment for Alicia, and pink ink for Katie, it was well past time for lunch. Giggling happily with one another the three of them headed to the Three Broomsticks for some butter beer.

Entering the warm shop, they spotted many of their classmates and waved at them while searching for a seat. Angelina spotted an empty one near a window, but before she could lead the way Katie had slammed her and Alicia against a wall. Angelina groaned. What was with her friends abusing people today?

"Girls, don't look now, but Professor Weasley is here…with his _girlfriend_!" Katie hissed in their ears while looking over her shoulder at the offending couple.

Alicia looked and gasped in shock. "Angelina!" she said, hitting her friend on the arm to get her attention. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Angelina, turning red in the face, motioned to Katie's hand, which was gripped tightly around her neck. "Ooops, sorry Ange." Katie apologized, blushing. Now that Angelina was no longer blacking out, she got a good look at her teacher. There he was, sitting in a booth with what looked to be the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon.

"Juniper Smith." Angelina breathed in heavily. The woman just oozed of sex and confidence. Not only was she nominated one of the best Quidditch seekers of the year, but she also voted Wizarding Man's Playmate of the Year. The woman's boobs were a legend among men! How could she, plain Angelina, compete with someone like _that_?

During Angelina's musings, Katie continued to survey the couple. "Guys, looks like they're in some sort of fight!" she exclaimed excitedly. This caused the girls to look over at them, never mind that half of the Three Broomsticks patrons were giving them funny looks.

Yes, it did look like the loving couple was getting into a fight--a good one, too, because Juniper looked livid.

"We've got to get closer." Alicia and Katie said at the same time, their eyes still glued to them. Angelina rolled her eyes, knowing that disagreeing with her two best friends would be useless. Besides, she was quite interested in the argument herself. Surely a little eavesdropping wouldn't be _too _bad…right?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fred just sat and listened to Juniper dish out all his faults to his face. Funny, how all of his relationships ended in the exact same way. First came the yelling, and then the pleading, and then more anger, until the woman stormed out of his life only leaving a faint whiff of perfume behind.

As Juniper angrily spoke to him, Fred took the time to study her. She really was beautiful, especially now with her eyes blazing and her hair falling into her face. But Fred needed more than beauty, which was something George had yet to learn. Juniper was quite literally sex on legs, but that's all she would ever be. Not that Fred disliked the sex they had---it was by far the best he had ever gotten, and he got a lot. However, there comes a point in time where he wanted to hold his woman after a night of passionate love making and talk about anything and everything. Juniper only wanted to talk about Quidditch or her next photo shoot.

"Fred, are you even _listening_ to me?" Juniper angrily implored.

Fred nodded his head sincerely, while inwardly rolling his eyes. "Every word, babe," he dryly replied.

A look of intense concentration and then enlightenment came over her face. "Fred," she began, her voice lowered slightly. "Are you cheating on me?"

In all honesty, that had been the last thing Fred had expected to hear. Although, with his mind he was. Constant visions of Angelina danced around in his head during every moment of the day. At night he wondered what kind of lover Angelina would be and if he would be her first. He was sure he would be, considering she still had an aura of innocence that could only remain if she were still pure.

Unbeknownst to Fred, a small smile came across his face and his eyes became glazed over. _What would her favorite position be?_

"Fred!" Juniper shrieked angrily. Gathering up her belongings with jerky movements, tears pooled in her eyes but she was too proud to let them fall. "Two years of my life I gave to you, only to have it end like this." She searched Fred's eyes with her own. "Two years, Fred, only to have you hurt me."

Throwing her purse over her shoulder, Juniper exited the restaurant in a great flourish.

Back in the booth, Fred felt bad at the way he had treated his now ex-girlfriend. However, a tiny part of him felt relieved that he now had the opportunity to seek out the company of a certain Gryffindor seventh year. If only he weren't her teacher….

Fred sighed. He was definitely going to hell for this.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Having heard every word of the argument in the next booth over, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina exchanged glances.

"We have a _lot_ to talk about tonight, girls." Katie said seriously as she motioned to Professor Weasley.

Angelina looked at her watch. It was close to dinner and they'd already spent most of their money on butter beer. It seemed eavesdropping was very hungry work.

"I think we'd better go." Angelina suggested. Agreeing with her, Katie and Alicia slipped out of the booth and followed Angelina.

Unbeknownst to them, Fred spotted the trio and quietly followed behind them all the while trying to figure out how to start a conversation with Angelina. It didn't take long for an opportunity to arrive.

The three girls decided it be a fun idea to skip arm-in-arm down the paved road leading to Hogwarts. Katie then showed off by doing a flip, grinning cheekily at her friends all the while. Not to be outdone, Alicia and Angelina both copied her actions. Angelina skipped ahead of the two and said something before turning around and skipping backwards. She stuck her tongue out at Alicia and Katie, but before she could turn back around she slipped on a patch of ice and fell in an ungraceful heap on the ground.

Fred could barely see straight as he sprinted over to where Angelina lay surrounded by her friends. Pushing the two of them out the way, he didn't see the look Katie and Alicia exchanged with one another. Leaning over Angelina, he saw that she had buried her hands in her face and her shoulders were shaking violently. Fearing the worst, he rubbed her back in a gentle soothing motion while whispering to her that it was going to be alright.

Shocked at hearing her Professor's voice, Angelina looked up with mirth filled eyes. "Professor?" she questioned as she gazed into his eyes. Fred looked her over in disbelief. "Were you _laughing_?"

Angelina grinned and laughed again. "Professor, I always do stupid stuff like this."

Fred still looked as if he didn't believe her. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Angelina smiled at him and before he could stop himself, Fred brushed a few wayward strands of hair from her face. Feeling bold, Angelina tucked a lock of hair behind Fred's ear while admiring the softness of his hair.

"I better go, Professor." Angelina whispered before pulling herself off the cold ground. Alicia and Katie took this as their cue and they both flanked either side of Angelina.

"See you later, Professor!" Katie chimed in a sing-song voice.

The girls disappeared down the trial to Hogwarts.

Fred stared after them, unaware that someone else was standing beside him until they spoke. "So, is that her?"

Fred turned to see Juniper standing next to him with a sad smile gracing her beautiful features. Fred shoved his cold hands into his pockets and sighed. "Yeah, that's her. How could you tell?"

Juniper raised an eyebrow. "Well, besides the fact that you tried to kill yourself to help her, your eyes gave it away."

This time it was Fred's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Juniper nodded. "You've never looked at me like that, with a look of pure love and adoration." She laid a hand on Fred's arm, causing him to look her in the eye. "Fred, you do know that she's your student."

Fred didn't answer, but he didn't need to. It was this problem that plagued his mind every time he saw her.

Juniper completely understood Fred's predicament. Although she was still more than angry at him for the way he treated her, she knew that they were never meant to be together. It was a relationship of convenience, but it had been fun while it lasted.

Placing a kiss on Fred's cheek, she stepped back to take her leave. "Fred, I only have one thing to say to you before I go. Be good to her, and don't get caught."

Fred nodded and at that, Juniper disapparated. Now knowing what he had to do, Fred set off to Hogwarts in pursuit of a certain mocha-skinned woman.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hope all of you liked it. Sorry for not updating, but last week I was in NYC all weekend and let's just say that I took all week to recover. And then this weekend I was back at home in Florida and I celebrated by birthday! Whoo hoo!

So now I'm heading back to school, typing this thing on the bus. I made it extra long as a way to apologize for the lateness. Let me know what you think! Also, let me know if you have any ideas for the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **If Loving You Is Wrong

**Summary:** If loving your teacher is wrong, than Angelina doesn't want to be right. Professor Fred Weasley has trapped Angelina within a web of seduction, and she doesn't want to be free.

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I was fortunate enough to go on a school trip to the White House (however juvenile that may seem). While looking for the bathroom, I was somehow separated from the rest of the group and ended up in a large dining room with a huge feast laid out. Hungry, I ate most of what was before me and was considering taking a nap when George W. Bush appeared behind me. After scolding me for eating his lunch, I asked him if he would allow me to own Harry Potter. He snatched a piece of fruit off the table, smiled, and asked me if I knew what copyright infringement was. So, I still do not own Harry Potter…yet!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Tate Dean: **Thanks

**Angelface04:** Haha…I never even thought about it being funny until I read your review. I go a predominantly male college, so I was like "I wonder what they would be thinking during a time like this". Yeh buddy!

**Peterismyhero:** You're definitely right. I'm trying to decide what angle I want to take the story in right now.

**Poetrymaiden:** Making Fred jealous is an all-time fav idea, but I'm having a hard time trying to decide how to make that work. It's definitely on the list of possible-things-to-do.

**Akkiejj:** Thanks!

**Rupert's honey:** I'm working as fast as I can

**Gaelic Lover:** Awesomeness for all February birthdays!

**Mytondeftiger:** Just a bit of randomness, but I've always been interested in your name for interesting. Yes…ahem, I'm going to try to address how Fred handles the whole ordeal in this chapter. Hopefully all goes well.

**The Puppeteer:** Thank you for all your reviews. I know it's going quickly, but I have two explanations for that. One, it's so much easier when you're younger to get caught up in a fit of passion. Angelina is about 17 years old and Fred is only a few years older. When you like someone, everything is just heightened and you sometimes try to rush things without clearly dwelling on the consequences. Second, I'm not really too sure how slow to take it. I mean, I thought it was going pretty slow considering they haven't even kissed or anything. I don't know…I mostly just write what I see in my mind and then when I proof read it, I'm sometimes even shocked at what I wrote. But once again, thanks for the feedback. I definitely kept it in mind.

**IndulgentWriter:** Thank you very much!

**bRaTsKi:** Thanks for the birthday wish. And I'm thinking about incorporating Juniper in later chapters. I think she's going to become an advisor for both Fred and Angelina as their relationship becomes deeper.

**Rosepadfoot:** LoL…we shall see.

**Virgo Vixen:** Thank you

**BrokenAngel1753: **Will do.

**Farie Insignias:** How will Fred woo her? Lmao…I love that word, woo.

**Christallh24:** Thanx.

**Emopygmepuff: **Great name. Thanks.

**Babydex:** Thank you. I love F/A fics so much, I just wish there were more.

**Cookiemonster93:** Thank you. Don't worry about the ideas, I think I've got something right now. The question is, will everyone be happy with my decision.

**Bananna219:** It's definitely going to be more than fluff. Most of my stories start out like this, and then all the shit sorta hits the fan.

**SweetStrawberry16:** Thanks.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Despite what Fred initially believed, he did not have to look very hard to find Angelina. Standing in the middle of the intersecting corridors leading to the dungeons and the Great Hall were Angelina and Professor Snape, Alicia and Katie nowhere to be seen. Snape towered over Angelina, his lips curled in an angry sneer. Around his feet lay what appeared to be the remnants of a potion and shards of glass.

Instead of shrinking under Snape's glare, Angelina endured his gaze by countering with one of her own. Her hands were placed on her hips in a defensive stance and she opened her mouth to say something to him. Seeing the need to intervene lest she further dig her own grave, Fred quickly strode over to the pair.

"Snape. Angelina. What happened?" Fred inquired, turning his attention to Snape for an answer.

Snape's beady eyes narrowed. "What do you _think_ happened, Weasley? This little brat and her giggling friends decided it would be a good idea to chase each other through the corridors. You can see what happened as a result of their idiotic foolishness." He gestured to the mess on the ground.

"Professor Snape,"Angelina began to explain, "I told you it was a mistake. If you hadn't—"

Fred cut Angelina off. "Snape, can't you just make a new potion?"

Snape's sneer grew wider. "I could….if it didn't take three months of brewing and adding crushed dragonfly eyes at midnight every three days."

Fred whistled under his breath, while Angelina looked more miserable with each passing moment. "I'm sorry, Professor." Angelina apologized, trying to save herself from getting in more trouble.

"Sorry, Johnson?" Snape asked quietly. "Sorry is what you're going to be when I'm done with you. One month of detention and one-hundred points from Gryffindor. Be grateful it isn't more."

Seeing how miserable Angelina looked and horrified that _anyone_ would have to spend a month of detention with Snape, Fred spoke up on Angelina's behalf. "Snape, ole buddy." Fred slung an arm around Snape's shoulders with a great flourish.

"What, Weasley?" Snape ground out as he valiantly tried to remove Fred's arm with no success.

"Since your potion takes up so much of your time, why don't you let me take Johnson's month of detention for you? That way you don't have to see her and relive this moment every night, and I can get some help done with my grading and lesson plans." Fred smiled a mega-watt smile at Snape, although it had little effect on the greasy, anal-retentive potions master.

Snape elbowed Fred in the side and quickly stepped away before the boy could reclaim his hold. Holding his side, Fred grimaced but still managed to keep a positive outlook. "Great! Then it's settled. Johnson will serve detention with me. C'mon, Johnson. Let's leave Professor Snape to wallow in his own misery."

Putting a hand on Angelina's lower back, Fred quickly steered her away from the potions master and his ruined potion before he could realize what had just happened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fred led Angelina to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower encountering any more mishaps. "Thanks a lot, Professor," Angelina said shyly as she looked into his eyes.

Fred offered her an easy going smile. "Actually, it was the perfect excuse for me to be able to talk to you more often." He grinned impishly. "Besides, I really do need help grading papers. You kids are killing me!"

Angelina laughed. "Well, for someone who's always encountering death by essays, you look still look pretty good."

"Oh?" Fred questioned curiously. "Just pretty good looking, am I? And here I always fancied myself as being a devilishly handsome, hot, roguishly charming young man." He winked at her.

Angelina looked coyly at Fred. "You, Professor, are not as charming as you think you are."

Fred raised one eyebrow, looking down at the beautiful girl before him. "I'll show you how charming I can be. Detention, Ms. Johnson. Eight o'clock starting tonight."

Fred sauntered down the hall, leaving a open-mouthed Angelina staring after him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The moment Angelina explained the one-month of detention to Alicia and Katie, the two of them began to jump around the room squealing like maniacs. "He likes you! He likes you!"

Angelina rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but grin at the fact that Professor Weasley liked her. Unable to contain herself, she got up and joined her best friends in the celebration.

After they had calmed down, Katie's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my gosh! What are you going to _wear_ tonight? Your _hair_!"

Angelina self-consciously brought a hand to her head. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Katie snorted. "Nothing, unless you want to walk around looking like a rat's nesting in it."

Angelina opened her mouth to defend herself, but Alicia cut her off. "Shower. Now." She pointed to the bathroom.

"I'll take care of the outfit!" Katie said in a sing-song voice as she headed to the large closet the three of them shared.

"I've got the hair and make-up." Alicia joined in, opening her make-up bag.

Shaking her head, Angelina entered the bathroom. She loved her friends to death, but sometimes they were just too much. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but whisper, "Professor Weasley likes me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Unaware of the preparation Angelina was undergoing, Fred Weasley hurried throughout his quarters hastily straightening up the three rooms he had. As a bachelor, he kept his rooms looking as such. Empty Firewhiskey bottles littered the area around the sofa and fireplace. The kitchen sink was full dirty dishes and old food. Dirty clothes littered every the path from the living room to the bedroom to the bathroom.

Muttering a few spells under his breath, the clothes were neatly placed in a dirty hamper. The dishes began to wash and dry themselves before being neatly placed into the cabinets. The trash piles littering the rooms vanished.

Sighing in relief, Fred called for a house elf and requested a meal for two to be set up in the kitchen. Glad that most of the work was done, he placed his lesson plan and a large stack of papers on the table in front of the sofa and went to his room to change clothes.

Ten minutes later, everything in the quarters were spotless. A firm, but hesitant knock sounded at the door. Fred glanced at the clock on the wall and was impressed. She was right on time.

Opening the door, Fred invited Angelina in with a smile. "Welcome to la casa Weasley." He gave her a cheesy grin and shut the door after her. Angelina took the time to survey the room. It was warm and cozy, but definitely masculine. Joke magazines and worn notebooks were strewn in various places of the room, but it was mostly clean.

"Nice place, Professor." Angelina surmised, turning to look at him.

"Angelina,"Fred said gently. "Call me Fred."

"Okay." Angelina smiled. "Fred." She said the name slowly, savoring the word as it rolled off her tongue.

Fred clapped his hands together. "Good. Alright, I was thinking you and I could eat something before getting to work on the task of grading. Sound good?"

Angelina nodded and Fred led her to the small kitchen table. The meal was one of chicken, mashed potatoes, and pumpkin juice, and strawberry tart for dessert. As Angelina sat across from Fred, she couldn't help check him out while he ate. His hair was still shaggy as ever, adding that sex appeal that most other men would kill for. He was wearing a dark green sweater and a pair of jeans that complimented his hair and complexion nicely.

"See something you like?" Fred interrupted Angelina from her musings and her face heated up. He was smiling at her, his eyes shining with laughter. Angelina quickly looked down at her plate and pushed her food around.

"Angelina, it's okay." Fred gently placed his hand over hers. "You look very nice too." Indeed, she did. Her hair was half pulled up, the rest framing her face. She was wearing a simple shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. The girls had decided it was best to play it low key on the first night.

Angelina blushed. "Thank you."

"Angelina." Fred's voice held a tone that caused her to look up at him. "Let's go sit in front of the fire." When they had settled down next to each other on the couch, Fred turned to her and held her gaze with his own. "Angelina, I want you to know that I do like you."

Angelina nodded, feeling a surge of warmth course through her body. "I like you too, Fred. I've liked you for a long time."

Fred felt the happiest he had felt in a long time. "Angelina, I like you more than I should. As your Professor, I should have a professional relationship with you." His hand found hers and he gently squeezed. "However, I'm too far gone."

Angelina smiled at him. "I think…no, I know we can make this work. I'm already seventeen, so it's legal. And graduation is only in a few months."

Fred sighed. "It's still a long time away. I'm willing to wait for you until June, if that's what you want. It's your decision."

"I know that if we get caught, it won't be pretty. " Angelina said thoughtfully, staring at the fire. Her eyes swept back to Fred burning with firey passion. "I'm willing to chance it. I want to be with you."

Fred cupped Angelina's face and ran his thumb over the smooth contour of her jaw. "I'll chance it to be with you, too."

Angelina ran her hand through Fred's hair. "Fred."

"Yes, Angie?"

Her dark brown eyes met his blue ones. "Kiss me."

Fred smirked. "I see my roughish charm is captured you, milady." He leaned down and submitted to the wishes of his student.

Needless to say, the lesson plan and grading did not get done that night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hundreds of miles away, Rita Skeeter sat at her desk with a quill poised in one hand. With a triumphant flourish, she finished the conclusion to the front-page story that would print on the morning's issue of the Daily Prophet.

**Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor Back In The Game!**

Rita giggled to herself as she submitted the article to the printing press. She had a lead on what would be the news story of the year. Next stop, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hey all, I'm TERRIBLY sorry for not updating for almost three months. It's just that things at school got really hectic second semester what with projects, papers, and the like. I hope you guys can forgive me! But now that school is out for the summer, I'll be able to update all the time.

I'd like to thank all of you who gave me encouragement and the wonderful reviews. It means so much to me that people actually like the story! I tried to make this chapter especially long, and I'm gonna try, try, TRY to update within the next two days. I've already got my outline and everything.

Also, to whoever it is that messaged me and pretty much told me to get off my ass and finish writing, thanks!

Much love to everyone, and let me know if you have any ideas for the story!


End file.
